Pikmin:The Escape
pikmin: the escape is a pikmin game made by an unregistered user and is the first in the pikmin: unknown planet series. Story Olimar has decided to go on another vacation from working. Unfortunately, while he is resting, he crashes on ANOTHER planet! Can he survive like the last time? Areas there are 5 areas in this game. listed in order from 1st to last. 1.: Fond Forest 2.: Crystal Crevice 3.: Shiver Swamp 4.: Ongoing Ocean 5.: Vicious Volcano Enemies all the enemies in the game. alphabetical. there are 28 enemies total. A. Abotious Cannon Beetle Asteroid Bug B. Barren Wollywog Black Bulborb Blue Bulborb C. Cannon Beetle Crystal Jellyfloat D. Dwarf Black Bulborb Dwarf Blue Bulborb Dzap E. Eater bulborb F. Floral Bulborb G. Giant Gork Gork H. Horse Bug I. Ivey Blowhog Ivey Bulborb Ivey Wollywog J. Jackle Blowhog K. NONE. L. Lime Dweevil M. Monster Bulborb Mucus Candypop Bud N. NONE. O. NONE. P. Pink Bulborb Q. Quince Bulbear R. Red Bulborb Ravones R. Wollywog S. Sour Bulborb T. Touchy Toothbug U. NONE. V. NONE. W. Water Bulbear X. X-ray Fish Y. Yellow Bulborb Z. NONE. end of list. Bosses bosses in game. in order of battled. there are 5 total above ground, 10 underground counting the final boss. grand total:15. above ground: Disaster Bulborb: all Vandal Dweevil: Crystal Crevice Giga Long Legs: all it appears at a random area and random place in the area. so be careful! Red Emperor Bulblax: Vicious Volcano Blue Empress Bulblax: Vicious Volcano underground: Bosses are in order. Nocturnal Snagret: Beginning Base Bluff Blowhog: Mural of Madness Icy Bulblax: Cold Cavern Winged Crawbster: High Gorge Bomb Gatling Groink: Leafy Lounge Swamp Waterwraith: Murky Castle Hyper Bloyster: Submerged Hole Icey Honeywisp: Icey Island Lava Blowhog: Lava Lurk FINAL BOSS: Hyper Lava Snagret: Final Destiny all bosses done. Caves yes, there are caves. 2 in each area. Fond Forest: Beginner Base Moral of Madness Crystal Crevice: Cold Cavern High Gorge Shiver Swamp: Leafy Lounge Murky Castle Ongoing Ocean: Submerged Hole Icey Island Vicious volcano: Lava Lurk Final Destiny all caves done. note: there is treasure in this game. the treasure is for pokos. and is not needed. all treasure is from pikmin 2. Pikmin pikmin in order of found. it will be like this:. old pikmin form canon will have same abilities, but i will tell new abilities. there are 2 or 3 colors an area. pikmin color:area found, ability\s. red pikmin: fond forest, same. yellow pikmin: fond forest, same, can carry bomb rocks. blue pikmin: fond forest, same. turquoise pikmin: crystal crevice, can kill any weak enemies if eaten. pink pikmin: crystal crevice, if it helps beat a foe the foe might drop a spray. lime pikmin: shiver swamp, is stronger than red pikmin, can defeat enemies with ivey on them. glitter pikmin:shiver swamp, is immune to all but ivey. crystal pikmin:ongoing ocean, can take hits before defeated. glass pikmin:ongoing ocean, after a drop, it might die. carmel pikmin: vicious volcano, have wings, can fly for a short time. pikmin are done. Sprays the sprays in the game. s. means spray. ultra spicy s. same. ultra bitter s. same. ultra tangy s. powers up pikmin more than ultra spicy s. ultra sour s. blinds enemies for a short time. Trivia this game was going to have more sprays. but it was put in the beta version instead. the original final boss wan going to be a big crawbster of some sort. Complete Walkthrough After the intro, go forward to get Red Pikmin, once you do, begin harvesting all the pellets and enemies you see. You can also grab the treasure if you want. Now go forward until you see a hole, now watch the cutscene, then enter the Beginner Base! For walkthrough, click here. After you finish the snagret you will get ultra spicy spray! It is a useful spray that you get 10 sprays of. Now, go to the wall behind the base, and use a dose on your pikmin, then destroy the wall. Then it seems an abouctious cannon beetle is guarding the poor Yellow Pikmin! This may be hard to beat, but you kill it in the same way as a regular armored cannon beetle. Once you do get the Yellow Pikmin, move forward. It turns out that there are many paths, one has Blue Pikmin guarded by an electric fence, one has a red candypop bed, and the last one is the way forward. The mazes change every time you enter the area. Get the blues and enter the Mural of Madness. Walkthrough here. Finish the beast to get ultra bitter spray. Now Fond Forest is complete! CRYSTAL CREVICE Starting in day 10, the Vandal Dweevil will be here. anyways, go left or right. Left has the Cold Cavern, right has the High Gorge, and forward leads to treasure. After you finish the holes, look behind you! There is your 1st above ground boss! The Disaster Bulborb! He will be easy though, as he is a spotty bulbear copy, just a bulborb instead and no young following it. Kill it to get the treasure needed to go to Shiver Swamp! SHIVER SWAMP Here, things are going to be dangerous, but having Pink and Turquoise Pikmin will make it easier, despite having them already! Now go forward and you will see some ivey bulborbs, ignore them. Go to the hill on the right, which leads to Leafy Lounge, where you find Lime Pikmin there, which are immune to ivey! Beat Leafy Lounge and go forward and you will see a swamp with all sorts of ivey enemies such as the ivey wollywog. In that case, you can only enter the next hole with Lime Pikmin, and the hole is the Murky Castle! In this hole you find Glitter Pikmin, beat it then kill all the enemies in the swamp area. After you do that, go to the circle in the middle of Shiver Swamp and you should notice that there is only one ivey bulborb, but it is sparkling, it has the treasure that leads to ongoing ocean! Kill it and go to Ongoing Ocean! ONGOING OCEAN Here, this place is easier than Shiver Swamp, but you get the worst type of pikmin here, Glass Pikmin. First go to Icey Island, a hole in this area to get Glass Pikmin and beat the hole. Then go to the next hole here, the Submerged Hole, which the boss is surprisingly easy and has Crystal Pikmin! Beat it and a title wave will appear as a hill, which the treasure leading to the final area is up there! Get it to go to the last area... VICIOUS VOLCANO Here we are, the last area! First avoid the lava and go to the first hole here, the Lava Lurk! Which hold the best and last type of pikmin, Carmel Pikmin! and they can fly! AND this hole has an easy boss! Well beat the hole. There is a long hill emerges right in front of you! go up the hill and at the top is the last hole in the game, the Final Destiny! Walkthrough click here. Beat the final boss to watch the credits! CONGRATS, YOU HAVE BEATEN THIS GAME! Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: The Escape